


1st and 100th

by HopeHazard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, really just some fluff, this is the first thing I've written in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They practice kissing as enthusiastically as they practice volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st and 100th

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of art! This artist is one of my favs. 
> 
> http://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/130364045916/getting-better-and-less-awkward-with-each-try

Their first kiss is a pretty good representation of them. It’s inexperienced, clumsy, but passionate—and in the gym after practice. Kageyama forgets to lean down (he’s pretty shell-shocked, give him a break), so Hinata tries to make up the difference by leaning up on his tip-toes. It puts him off balance, makes him fall against Kageyama’s chest, so he wraps his arms around him and pulls Kageyama down closer, and yeah that’s much better. Kageyama goes along easily and put his hands almost hesitantly on his waist. Slowly, they both gain more confidence and the kiss gets smoother. By the time they part, they’re both out of breath and flushed, but grinning, as if they’d pulled off the perfect quick. 

They practice kissing as enthusiastically as they practice volleyball. In fact, it gets them in trouble a few times, when they hurry into the gym late, their hair complete messes and lips swollen. Daichi gives them disapproving looks and lecture them on the importance of showing up on time—even threatens to not let them play—and they apologize profusely. But as he turns away, Daichi smiles in amusement (he remembers those days with Suga). 

Around the time of their 100th kiss, they start to get the hang of it. Kageyama knows how to lean down just enough to meet Hinata in the middle. He figures out that Hinata loves having his hair played with. Hinata, in turn, learns that Kageyama has a weak spot on the side of his neck that he exploits at every opportunity. His favorite time is during practice, when he can see Kageyama stressing out; it’s just too easy to sneak up behind him, press the kiss under his jaw, then hurry away with a grin. (Kageyama pretends that he isn’t affected by it, but the way the tension immediately leaves his body says otherwise.)

By their 1000th kiss, they’re pretty much experts. They barely even blush anymore when their team teases them about the bruises poking out from under their collars. There’s lots of super-nice makeout sessions, but there’s also lots of hello and goodbye kisses, plenty of "nice spike" and "nice toss" kisses, which are Hinata's favorites.

Eventually, they stop trying to keep track since neither of them can count that high.


End file.
